Paraguas
by AnnieDuSoleil
Summary: Comenzó a llover, tenía que volver a aquel edificio donde se habían reunido,tenía que encontrar ese paraguas para estar a salvo de la lluvia. Pero él,Alfred F. Jones, no se imaginó que después de cada reunión, en ese edificio, ciertas "parejitas" hacen de las suyas,lo cual dejara con cierto trauma al estadounidense. /Multipairing/


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y jamás me pertenecerán, a menos que tome las medidas necesarias…

* * *

_**Paraguas**_

Como la mayoría del tiempo, las nubes grises comenzaron a apoderarse de la ciudad de Londres, y comenzó a llover.

Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como el representante de los "Estados Unidos de América" maldecía esto, ya había terminado esa insoportable, aburrida y largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa reunión y ahora una molesta lluvia se hacía presente.

Su hotel se encontraba a una distancia considerable, ni caso, tenía que volver a ese tonto edificio donde se realizaban las reuniones por un paraguas.

_Flash Back_

_Lugar: Sala Principal de reuniones _

_-¡Yes! ¡It's over! ¡El Hero se va a tomar un merecido descanso después de su arduo trabajo! –_gritaba con alegría el americano-

_-¡Cállate Stupid American! Ten, llévate este paraguas antes de que te arrepientas- le dijo Inglaterra mientras le alcanzaba uno-_

_-¿Qué? ¡No!, que molesto. No hay nubes y ni una sola señal de que se avecine una simple lluvia-_

_-Bueno, si quieres hazme caso, sino lárgate de una buena vez-_

_-¡Bye, nos vemos Iggy!_

_-Idiota…_

_Fin del Flash back_

Sí, el americano se arrepintió por no haber hecho caso al británico. Se equivocó, obviamente no lo admitiría frente a él.

* * *

Ya estando en el edificio comenzó a buscar aquel paraguas, mas bien, primero tenía que encontrar aquella sala en la que habían estado, la Sala Principal de Reuniones en donde se llevaba a cabo sus "juntas importantes"- ya saben, hacen de todo menos sentarse a conversar seriamente-. Comenzó con su búsqueda, iba caminando por los pasillos queriendo localizar esa sala, pero algo lo detuvo, un "Ahhh~" lo detuvo.

-Pero que…

Tras una pequeña puerta se escucho otro "Ahh~". Alfred acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, tener más conocimiento de lo que pasaba ahí dentro, solo por una pura e inocente curiosidad.

-F-Francis y-ya basta…mmm…a-aquí no…-aquella voz Alfred la conocía, pero no se acordaba a quien le pertenecía –

-Oh _mon cher _, solo déjate llevar y disfruta las caricias que te ofrezco-

"_El maldito pervertido de Francia se esta aprovechando de un pobre inocente, pero… ¿de quién?"- _se preguntaba el gringo en su cabecita-

-P-Pero nos pueden oir…

-Shh, ¡Que nos escuchen y todos sepan de nuestro _amour, _Matthew_!-_

Oh sí, ya se acordó, aquella voz era la de su hermano menor, Canadá.

-¿Q-Que debería hacer? – se preguntaba, pero, recordó, recordó que Canadá y el pervertido de Francia tenían "algo", mas entendible, estaban en una relación amorosa-

"_Mejor no interrumpo nada"_ – se decía, pues seria de mala educación, a parte no quería avergonzar a su hermano, así que por esta vez, solo por esta vez decidió no entrometerse.

Siguiendo por el pasillo, aun pensando en su pobre hermano, un golpe en la puerta de una sala lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué habrá sucedido?"-_ahora esta pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. Se acerco hacia aquella puerta y cuando iba a girar el picaporte de esta oyó unas voces-

-B-Bastardo, eso dolió-

"_Obviamente tiene que ser Romano_" – pensó-

-Lo siento Lovi~ Te lo compensare-

"_¿Es E-España?"_

-A-Ah~…d-deja mi rulo…-

-Pero tú me provocaste ~ No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-E-Esta bien, mas te vale que esta vez seas más delicado-

-De acuerdo, Te amo Lovi~

- Y-y yo t-también _Ti amo_ bastardo…-

Alfred entendió, todos saben lo que pasa cuando jalas el rulo del italiano. Los dulces gemidos que se escucharon después eran cosas de mas, el entendió que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí.

Antes de seguir con su búsqueda, el rubio con lentes se dirigió al baño. Mejor refrescarse un poco antes de seguir, quien sabe, de seguro encuentra a otros "tortolitos" y lo mejor es estar bien despierto o si no desmayarse por el "shock". Pero… Jones no se imaginó que habían otras "personitas" en el baño.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, fue casualidad, justo cuando iba a abrir el caño escucho esta vez un _"N-Noru~"_

_-"Mierda. Ahora que…"-_ estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-

-E-Estúpido creo que alguien entro- al escuchar esto, Alfred se fijo en un lugar donde esconderse, y al encontrarlo, rápidamente se escondió en ese lugar, estaba al final del baño, tras un pequeño muro que a nadie le llamaría la atención.

Siente la puerta de un baño abrirse y luego escucha su cierre.

-Jeje, no hay nadie ¿continuamos?-

"_E-esa es la voz de Dinamarca"_

-¡S-Solo hazlo de una buena vez Mathias!-

"_N-Noruega…"_

-Adoro cuando dices mi nombre-

-Si no vas a hacer nada yo me lar- ¡ah~!

Ok, esto ya se estaba volviendo traumático, ¡Acaso esto solo simulaba ser un gran edificio formal de reuniones cuando en realidad era un HOTEL! Esto ya iba muy lejos, Jones ya tenía más razones para no querer volver a ese lugar.

* * *

-Al fin- se sentía tan dichoso. Ya la había encontrado. Estaba al frente de esa gran puerta, la que pertenecía a la Sala Principal de Reuniones. Iba a entrar, solo abrió un poco la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír una voz-

"_No otra vez por favor, no quiero perder la poca inocencia que me queda"_- rogaba el representante de Estados Unidos-

-Inglaterra-san, ya termine con mis papeleos, así que me retiro-

-"Uff"-si, no era nada "indebido" lo que pasaba, solo estaban Iggy y Japón dentro en medio de un intercambio de palabras normal-

-Ah, espera un momento Kiku – esto sorprendió al americano ¿Desde cuándo Arthur llama al japonés por su nombre? –

-¿S-Si?-

-¿Tienes la tarde libre?- preguntó Inglaterra-

-Pues…sí, pero quería descansar un poco-

-Y-Ya veo…-dijo algo desilusionado el inglés-

-P-Pero me encantaría estar con usted A-Arthur-san-

"¿_Desde cuándo estos dos son tan cercanos?_"

-Bien, entonces…- Arthur se acerca a Kiku , lo agarra de la cintura y lo acerca a el, lo cual hace que las mejillas del japonés adopten un color rojizo- Disfrutemos lo poco de tiempo que tenemos juntos-

"!¿Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!-gritaba mentalmente Alfred por aquella sorpresa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado aquello, no se notaba, no se veía venir ¡NADA! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Casi le sale un grito de verdad cuando vio los labios de ambos personajes juntos, y mas al ver a Japón sentado encima de las piernas de Inglaterra y…y…

-Tú también estas solo ¿da?-

Alfred volteo lentamente, reconocía esa voz, sabía de quien era esa voz infantil y supuestamente inocente. Luego sintió que una mano más grande que la suya lo sostuvo, y con sus dos manos juntas, pero con la fuerza del más alto comenzó a cerrase lentamente la puerta de la Sala Principal de reuniones, que por esa tarde se volvería una habitación matrimonial.

-¿Por qué no los dejamos solos y hablamos sobre la vida en el cuarto de limpieza? Es un lugar muy acogedor~

Alfred se quedo atónito ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa? No sabía como reaccionar, que responder…

-¿Vamos? da~

El ambiente del lugar no ayudaba a tomar una cuerda decisión. Lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el ruso que lo jalaba hacia aquella habitación de limpieza…

Al final Alfred no encontró el paraguas, de todas formas no lo necesitó porque la lluvia paro después de cuatro largas horas, y bueno… Alfred no salió de aquel edificio, mas bien de aquella habitación hasta muy, muy altas horas de la noche…

* * *

Annie reportándose con este nuevo Fic xD

Si, lo sé raro…simplemente salió en un momento de aburrimiento…

Bien, ahora solo quiero darle créditos y gracias a mi amiga Meruko por ayudarme a terminar esta historia. Cuando se la mostré no estaba terminada, faltaba la última parte y al principio tenía pensado dejar al gringo todo _forever alone_, pero mejor era dejarlo unirse a la fiesta también ¿no?

¿Y cómo terminó en RusAme?, pues todo fue asi: Meru quería Usuk, yo quería Asakiku, no nos pusimos de acuerdo y al final terminó en RusAme.

Bueno agradecerles por leer este fic , y si les gusto háganmelo saber con un review.

Hasta otra ocasión~


End file.
